With receiving elements such as slide tracks, the associated adjustment levers must be mounted on the tracks. In general, such tracks have a C- or U-profile, where special holders for receiving a bearing bolt for receiving a pivoting lever must be attached. Attaching such holders is sometimes complicated, especially since screw bolts for attaching the holders cannot as a rule be inserted from the inside through openings in the track or at least screw-fastening is not possible due to the limited space in the track. This in particular prevents that the bearing bolts for receiving pivoting levers and extending perpendicular to the driving direction cannot be inserted from the inside through openings in the track.
External holders must therefore be applied to the track to attach a bearing bolt thereon.
For example, it is known from DE 198 17 634 C1 that an external holder can be placed on top of the track and be secured there. For mounting, the holder features a respective keyhole-shaped cutout and holes for screws. At the rail a corresponding counterpart is provided which can then be inserted through the cutout. Securing is accomplished by moving the holder in the longitudinal direction of the track.
It is also known from DE 102 50 212 B4 that angled holders can be attached to the track. One leg of the angle is inserted through slots into the track and secured by a bolt from the bottom to the top side of the track.